A Cinderella Story
by EllatheHarpy
Summary: Life basically sucks for Emilia Winters. ANd cars don't like her, because when both her parents die in different car accidents, she's left with her wicked stepmother and barbie-look-alike twin stepstisters. Plus she has to fend for her brother and herself. A classic Werewolf Cinderella Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know this is like really cliche, but I have an overly wierd obsession with cinderella stories. This idea popped into my head, and I was like, "What the heck!" and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy and check out my other books, "A Sweet Story" and "KaneplusJackson?" Oh, and R&R? PLEASE? THXS!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, or any of the Cullens.**

"Sweetie, take care of Blake," My mother's sad, dying eyes gazed at me, "I love you." She whispered before the doctor pulled her away. They said they would try everything they can, but the chances of her living were impossible. She had lost too much blood in the car crash.

Hot, salty tears sprung out of my eyes and I used my free hand to wipe them away. I only get a broken arm, but my Mommy dies? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I mentally scream. A truck had hit my mommy's side of the car and swerved us off of the road. Stupid truck.

"Emie! Emie!" I heard my little brothers voice yell my name, "Emie! give me candy! Look!" He opened his mouth and showed me mushy chocolate in his mouth.

I smiled shakily, "That's great, Blake, but where's Daddy?" Blake pointed at the door with his finger.

"Daddy in car. He come later." As soon as the words left his mouth, the door to the floor flew open.

"Emilia where's your mother?!" my dad asked urgently. Wracking sobs, I managed to answer his question. Dads face saddened even more and he slumped down into a chair. Putting his face in his hands, he repeated muttered, "Why, why, why" and shook his head.

My brother played with his car, completely oblivious to the situation. I sat down in a chair and waited for the doctors news.

-9 years later-

"Emilia! Insolent girl! Get down here this instant!" My step-mons-Er, mother screamed up the stairs. I smoothed out my skirt and top. The last thing I needed was being grounded again. I had already missed work twice and would be fired if I came late again.

"Coming, Mother!" I rushed down the stairs and to her room. When my mom had died 9 years ago, dad thought that me and Blake needed a mom. My step-mother was a gold digger he had found and married. 3 years later, while walking home from a store, my Dad was hit by a car, the driver had been drunk and both of them died instantly. Ever since, Blake and I had been chained to my step-mother and her evil daughters, Stephanie and Marissa. Oh, did I forget to mention that we're werewolves? Big detail there. I really couldn't wait until I found my mate and get out of this hellhole.

"Eek! What the hell!" Marissa's nasally voice screeched as I accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry" I said, without looking up.

"You better be! Now I have to change _and _put on new makeup!" I mentally rolled my eyes, I think she litterally dips her face in the makeup everyday.

"Sorry" I repeated. She scoffed and continued upstairs. I exhaled and hurried downstairs, "Did you need anything, mother?"

My step-mother looked up from her fashion magazine. She was a middle-aged woman with blond hair and a really bad perm. Her icy blue eyes glared at me, "Yes, Emilia, go get my breakfast. And make it something fat-free with no sugar or carbs." 'Aka, water' I thought sarcastically. See what I live with? The only reason I haven't left yet is because of Blake. My 14-year-old brother still needed my step-mother. Fortunately, my step-sister and mother picked on me instead of him, thankfully.

I quickly made some low-calorie cereal with skim milk and handed it to my step-monster, "Ewwww, what's this? Do better next time, you are dismissed." She commented on the looks and waved her hand dismissively. I glanced at the clock and found out that I only had 15 minutes to get to school or I'd be late. Uh-oh, I definitely didn't need another detention. Last time, I had to clean the whole house(we live in a mansion) after I got one for being late. Atleast Blake always got to ride to school with Melissa and Stephanie, even though that cost me extra work, it was worth it.

I ran upstairs and changed with inhuman speed. Well, being a werewolf does have some perks. I then sped out the door and ran to school in less than 5 minutes. By the time I got there, I was panting and probably looked like a hobo, but atleast I wasn't late, "HEY CHICA!"

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. My idiot best friend Malerie laughed.

"You should've been watching. Never know who's gonna GET YA!" This wacko had been my friend since we were both in diapers, and she was the only person who knew about my step-mother.

I glared at her, "YOU IDIOT."

She smiled cheekily, "I know, but you still love me! How're the step-monster and the barbie look-a-likes?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes," Still better than ever. Come on, wacko. We're gonna be late." I pulled her all the way to class. As I went through the door, some guy bumped into me, "Hey! Watch it!" I looked up to find the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. My wolf whispered, _Mate_.

I guess I just found my mate. Unfortunately, he was Chase Griffiths, the alpha.

**How was that? GOOD or BAD? Go easy on my please.**

**R&R! Ya know you want toooo;)**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I honestly couldn't believe that I got through the Twilight series, really. But I did! Big accomplishment!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Recap:

I sighed and rolled my eyes," Still better than ever. Come on, wacko. We're gonna be late." I pulled her all the way to class. As I went through the door, some guy bumped into me, "Hey! Watch it!" I looked up to find the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. My wolf whispered, _Mate_.

I guess I just found my mate. Unfortunately, he was Chase Griffiths, the alpha.

**Emilia POV-**

****Chase freakin Griffiths. Did it just_ have _to be him? Before Chase could look at me and figure it out, I quickly hid my face behind my hair.

"Sorry." He was laughing. Chase's chuckles sound like music to my ear. Ugh, I'm getting so mushy.

" 's ok." I said curtly and practically dragged Malerie to the back of the room to out seats.

"What the hell, Emi! What happened back there?" She glared at me through her green-rimmed glasses.

I looked down, "Chase is my mate." I mummbled inaudibly.

"WHAT?!" She heard me. Ugh, cursed werewolf hearing.

"Shhhhh!" I said and slapped a hand over Malerie's mouth before she could scream, "Are you going to scream?" She shook her head, " I'm gonna let go slowly, ok?" She nodded and I took my hand away.

"OMG. Are you serious? That is awesome!" I face-palmed.

"No, it's not. He's Chase Griffiths, the alpha. And I'm just Emilia, the werewolf with a dead mother and father and slutty step-sisters." I said sighing. It was true, he would never accept me, "Just don't tell anyone, ok?" I turned my attention back to , who was teaching some math theorem to the class. Unfortunately, a certain blond boy kept stealing my attention. Ugh, this is gonna be a _long _day.

-Time skip to home-

I quietly opened our front door and tip-toed inside. Nobody was home and I sighed in relief. Blake was at football practice and the barbie look-a-likes were at the mall. My step-monster was probably out getting her nail done or something. That meant I still had another hour or two by myself.

I dropped my bag in my room and opened the trap-door on my ceiling. Nobody except for Malerie and Blake knew about my music room that Dad had built for me before he died. I climbed up the ladder and stepped into the room. The wooden floor was covered by a rug and there were many different instruments throughout the room. Guitars, flutes, violins, and many different instruments were in there, which also included a big grand piano lay in the middle of the room.

Feeling the smooth surface of the piano, I sat down on the chair. I played all of the instruments in this room. My mother made me go for lessons as a young kid because she loved music. I used play songs for her. Piano was my moms favorite. As this thought appeared in my head, a tear slid down my face. 'No' I said firmly to myself 'I will not cry'. To get rid of the sad thoughts, I instead thought of which song I should play. 'How about a song about Chase?' My wolf asked. Chase. My mate. Unfortunately, he was in love with someone else. Briana Evers. His girlfriend of two years and childhood bestfriend. Suddenly, the perfect song popped into my head, and I stated to play and sing it.

_She can't see the way you're eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

I guess he was now. Chase is my mate.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

He didn't know who I was until today. I was a nobody while he was .

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

As much as she tries, Briana can't love Chase like I can. And she can snap his heart just like that. I have a bond with him that can't be easily broken.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

I'm the invisible one. The girl in the shadows.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you_

_Let me want you_

I knew that was impossible. I could never ruin his life with my problems.

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

My eyes held fresh tears but I blinked them away.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._

I finished "Invisible" and swiped my eyes to get rid of any unwanted tears. Tears meant crying and crying meant you were weak. I started playing my favorite song, If This Was A Movie.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_  
_Thinking bout everything we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still, and I had you_

_Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall, Chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me_  
_Nothing's gunna change, not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now_

My Mom and Dad would be here with me. We would be a family again.

_If you're after if you're someone, if you're moving on_  
_I've been waiting for you since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before_  
_I just wanna see you back in my front door_

_and I say,_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight_  
_Before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now_

_Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_Not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby what about the ending?_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

I ended the songs and tears filled my eyes. This song reminded me of my parents. Instead wiping the tears away, I let them fall freely.

Hopefully, my life would be like a movie. One in a Million chance of that happening though.

I went back into my room and stuffed my face into a pillow, letting the tears out.

**How was that? GOOD or BAD?**

**R&R! PLEASE?**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappy #3! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight...**

**Chase POV-**

"Hey! Watch it!" A musical voice snapped at me. Alex had made me bump into this girl by accident. When I looked at her though, she had hid her face behind her hair.

"Sorry." I apologized while chuckling. The girl's friend looked surprised.

"It's ok" The girl replied curtly with her musical voice. Her beautiful dark brown hair hid her surely beautiful face. I just wished I could feel it- What the hell? Why am I thinking that?

The mysterious girl walked to her seat at the back of the room. I went over to my seat and began to talk to Alex, "Seriously, man. I do want to find my mate." He snorted then sat down and turned to the teacher. A sudden, "WHAT?!" pierced the silence and everyone looked back to find the girl's friend with a shocked expression. The weird girl then gave the class a mind-your-own-business look and everyone continued with their conversations.

In the middle of class, I could suddenly smell this beautiful scent. It smelled like vanilla and roses and something I couldn't describe. My mom used to tell me that my mate would smell like the most beautiful thing in the world. 'that's it' i thought 'it has to be her' my wolf started to get excited. I quickly glanced around. In the middle of class, I could suddenly smell this beautiful scent. It smelled like vanilla and roses and something I couldn't describe. My mom used to tell me that my mate would smell like the most beautiful thing in the world. 'That's it' I thought 'it has to be her' my wolf started to get excited. I quickly glanced around. I just then realized that it could be anyone in the room. I couldn't get a look at any of the girls' eyes.

'Well, this is gonna take longer than I thought' I mentally muttered.

-TIme Skip to home-

I dropped my bag near the door and practically ran into the kitchen. "MOM!"

My mother laughed when she saw my grinning like an idiot, "What is it honey?"

I took a deep breath and sat it front of her, "I found my mate. Well, sort of." My mother's eyes widened and we both stood up and did this crazy happy dance.

"Oh My Gosh! Really? What does my future step-daughter look like? Tell me everything!" We sat down again. My face seriously hurt from all this smiling.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling, "Mom, I said that I sort of found my mate. I know which one of my classes she's in, but I don't actually know which girl."

My mom smiled. She placed her hand on top of mine in a motherly-comforting way and said, "I hope you find her, honey. You need her."

I hugged her, "I hope so Mom." On the way upstairs, I heard her squeal. I rolled my eyes, typical mom. I entered my room and heard a faint tinkly voice thanks to my werewolf hearing. A beautiful voice was singing _If This Was A Movie _by Taylor Swift(please don't ask how I knew the song). I walked to my window and looked out. A dull light shone on one of the houses. Through the window, I could see a faint silhouette of a girl playing the piano.

I don't know how, but I instantly knew that the girl in the window was my mate. The song ended and my mate started sobbing. It killed me to hear her like this. Espeacially when I didn't know who she was. I looked back at the window, only to see darkness. 'Atleast I know which house she lives in' I thought to myself. I would find her. I will.

Unfortunately, a new thoguht entered my head. _Briana_. Wonder how she would take it. I also realized that I had to make a choice. My best friend, or my mate.

"CHASE!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I screamed a quick 'COMING' before climbing down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother was standing at the stove. She seemed to be mixing something in a pot. She finally noticed me and said,"Well, finally."

Rolling my eyes, I kissed her cheek," Love you too, Mom." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Good, now can you help your poor mother cook?" I nodded and took over the stirring.

I tried to concentrate on my mom talking to me, but all of my thoughts kept turning over to that one special girl What would she looklike? Why was she crying? Does she know I'm her mate? All of these questions jumbled into my brain.

That night, all my thoughts about my mate kept my tossing and turning**(Is that the right quote?)**. One last thought filtered into my brain before I fell asleep. Will she accept me?

**Ooooo, Alpha Chase has a soft side! I wanted him to know about Emilia in this chapter, but then I thoguth it was to well.**

**R&R? Please?**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


End file.
